


Dead boys.

by SenkusIQ



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Cats, Character Death, Confessions, Dreams, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Freedom, Inspired by Music, LGBTQ Themes, Lies, Love, M/M, Men Crying, Minecraft, Music, Mystery, Plans, Smut, Writing, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkusIQ/pseuds/SenkusIQ
Summary: An isolated town. Nowhere to go, no where to see, everything is falling too its feet. And soon a mysterious disease arises in the town, where only men are dying.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)





	Dead boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've done many fan fictions in the past so i have some experience but, if i find any of you who have read this sent this to any the cc's associated in this, by dono's, dms or anything, this story will be deleted as soon as i am notified. Thank you.  
> On a side note i know it might sound confusing but i'm sure it'll make sense eventually. Also i'm not involving all of this to do with romance, yes it does have dnf but there will be loads of character development and growths on the way, so the actual romance won't be frequent but it will be present.

The town was old, not the type of old that it has been there for countless of years. It's the type of old of whenever you walk around to see wonderful views, you get greeted instead by falling down buildings because people of this town gave up on taking care of it's fragility. The type of old that all you see is mould everywhere because no one seems to care. Other the young boy with golden locks placed on his hair so perfectly it looks exactly like waves in the sunset at a clear beach. That's _all_ he could ever think about, how old, awful, decaying Landow looks. The blonde wavy boy usually picks up the horrid moss and throws it in the bin to try to make it look decent even though this vulgar town never does.

After all, _nobody_ ever visits. 

Why doesn't anybody visit? That's a reoccurring question that arises into the boys mind. Isolation, mostly, ever since the young boy was born, whose name is Clay, but prefers to go under the name; Dream, has always lived with isolation, no way of seeing the outside world. He was born in these shameful high mountains. But all he knows, is that there is a world out there. And he'll do whatever it takes too see it. No matter the consequences. 

It's another sticky day, there is no sign of the sun, full of clouds and it is very violent with its winds. Whenever you try to walk or move just a tiny bit you are greeted with a horrid sticky feeling on every inch of your body. It's vile weather. Dream is trying occupy himself in anyway possible to get his own complex mind out of the way, the sticky feeling always lingering, he always asks himself when these sort of days will end, because they always seem the longest. Blaring tv in the background as his forearm is placed over his eyes wishing for this god awful weather to never exist, as large crashes of winds hit the plain window which disturbs the whole house. Soon enough the lanky boy decides to get some sort of liquid knowing he hasn't drank in almost a day. He doesn't feel like dehydrating at all. As his hand places over the door handle of the fridge he can't help but overhear the tv, knowing its almost full volume. 

_'Just alone, over twenty, men has died this week over from a mysterious cause-'_ It was only Tuesday, only a humid Tuesday. _'-Scientists_ _has tried looking into the cause but so far they have found, nothing.'_

_Nothing?_

The strange thought of why only men are dying started clouding the boys mind, how they just suddenly dropped dead- or could they die of something worse? Karma?

Time is so slow. All the boy is doing is staring endlessly into the clock watching the minute hand move so slowly, 2:45pm, typical. As soon as Dream starts seeing clouds of happy memories in his messy mind, his phone lightens up with a notification which makes him instantly distracted from the clock straight to his phone. Its Alex Quackity, or better known as for Big Q. Dream starts to slight anticipate looking at the message at first but then soon an overwhelming guilt inside the pit of Dream's stomach overpowers him like a gigantic giraffe, so he opens the message.

_'Are you free?'_

That message repeats over and over again, like a spiraling slide in a circus soon making the people go mentally insane, even know Big Q knows exactly why Dream despises this weather most, of how awfully depressing it can be. Dream's shaky fingers start hitting the keys multiple times just to make the perfect response.

_'I am, but you do know i hate this weather.'_

The lanky boy watches the delivered turn into a read and then he watches the typing sign rise then drop again. His fingers start slowly taping the side of his phone showing he's slightly losing his patience, the pace soon picking up. Not even realising that his old phone turned off. When the ringing sound of a notification pops up, making the fragile boy jump out his own skin.

' _Dude I don't care, meet me at the top of Lancow_ _mountain in an hour, this is not a request its a demand._ ' Dream chuckles to himself reading the message in his brain over and over making him chuckle over his own stupidity. Dream leaves a simple 'okay' to Quackity and decides to get ready too meet the boy.

He always wears a beanie. The young 20-year-old boy is sitting on the grass admiring the view, even though you can hardly see it due to he muggy weather, the views in Landow is the only possible things both boys can tolerate, before Dream even attempts to make small talk towards Quackity he starts to admire the dark eyed boy, Dream has always wondered why that boy always wore some sort of hat which can rage from anything, even a sombrero.

'Hey.' The words flowed trough Dream's mouth alerting the 5'8 boy that sat before him.

'Oh! Dream, I didn't even realise you were here!' Big Q spins onto his feet and embraces into hug which Dream quickly returns. The embrace lasted a little while before Quackity releases.

'Haha, i am quite quiet.' Dream replies ever so slightly rubbing his neck in anxiousness. 

'Have you seen the news all about the all the men dying? It's crazy, i hope it doesn't happen to you.' General concern is in Quackity's voice, with slight shivers in his words showing that he is scared for the taller boy standing in front of him. The taller boy stares at the shorter one, and soon after a slight hesitation, Dream ends up giving the same concern, with sarcasm. 

'And you think i want something like that to happen to you? Thanks.' Dream rolls his eyes playfully but at the same time shows a large hint of sarcasm in his; 'thanks' which Quackity laughs slightly. e _ver so slightly_. The conversation continues, with them making fun of their co-workers due to them both working with each other. That's how they met, Dream will always remember that day, how he was so nervous just to speak to other people to mange to get to know some humans and possibly make friends and Quackity ended up messing up his medium golden locks, and then them ending up messing up the whole place. And Dream will never ever forget that day. The two totally different boys even ended up play fighting on the spikey green grass at one point which made most of their white pieces of clothing slightly stained. They were both extremely exhausted from that.

The sky is growing darker, people would complain that it's going to rain, but in the harsh reality the sun is just setting into the night, but due to the muggy weather, no one can see the beautiful colours of the sunset. It can also be oppressive sometimes, knowing the sultry area will only grow worse.

'I wish the weather was clear today.' Dream speaks with a disgusted expression looking into the distance, Big Q hums in response which shows he agrees strongly, soon kicking the moss beneath his feet once more before joining Dream's side but placing himself down. They both look at each other and Quackity gives a reassuring smile before growing serious. He's pale, Dream can't help but notice how pale Quackity was, not in the way that he hasn't left the house in a long while, the way that he's sick, he's so pale it looks like he will faint at any moment. 

'I want to leave.' Those words slip from Quackity's mouth so smoothly its scary how fast Dream reacted, his head turned swiftly with wide eyes looking at the boy who is looking at their knees. It pains Dream hearing Quackity being so serious towards him. 

'I told my other friends about this and they all agreed, but i know you'll be disproving in some way-' he takes a sharp deep breathe '-this town is so plain, there's nothing to do, nowhere to go, i want to get away.' Quackity is breathing heavy, him looking even paler than before, showing multiple signs, but most importantly signs of weakness and defeat.

'So.. If possible, do you want to join me?'

 _Hesitation;_ the action of pausing before saying or doing something. That's all there is. Hesitation. Dream tries to find his words, by lifting his hand but then placing it down once again, repeating that question Big Q asked over and over inside the boys brain. And finally, it clicked.

'Of course i do.' No emotion shows from Dreams face, he's waited twenty-one years for someone to ask him that question, no matter who or what he has been waiting for do long. And it has happened. _Finally!_

'Really?!-' He jumps too his feet '-We- We can get out! M..Make our own house! Explore..Explore what's out there! There could possibly be more peop-'

_Silence._

Everything is silent, you can't even hear the wind _. Nothing._

Everything is slow, Dream's body freezes in spot, from when he stood up. Watching the boy fall onto the ground then proceeds the grab onto the grass. Shouting at the top of his lungs but due to it being quiet, its only just muffling. Only muffling.

Everything is now fast.

_Screaming._

'NO! No, no, no, no, no!' Is all the boy utters to say, blood pouring from his nose dripping all the way down to his chin. His hand moves up and clutches onto his heart.

_Tears._

Tears are spilling all over the floor, hearing the boy screaming, sobbing, pleading for life.

_Mouth._

He's coughing up blood. Making the green grass into the crimson red, but if the young boy goes unconscious he will choke on the blood at now matter what angle he lays in.

_Speaking._

'Wh-WHY!? wh..why is this HAPPENING!? No-N...o why...'

_Spanish._

He's speaking in Spanish to god, he's praying, his words being to stammer. 

'Padre nue..stro, que está-s en el cielo. Sant-ifi..cado sea tu no-mbre. Ve- Venga tu re-reino. Hág...ase tu vol-voluntad en la ti-erra co..mo en el cielo. Dan-Danos hoy nu-nuestro pan de cada día. Per...dona nuestras of-ofensas, como tam-también nos-otros perdo-namos a los que nos ofend..en.No nos dejes caer en tent-tentación y líb-ranos del mal. Amén.' Over and over again, pleading for help, peading for life, pleading for help.

'CLAY!!' That name, Dream's name, rolls from Quackity so well its painful to hear, Dream's hand clutches into a fist in regret of being frozen but in truth he is still frozen solid into the ground. When Quackity screamed the older boys name it was so smoothly it would sound that he's perfectly fine.

'P...please..Clay, get out of here for me.. I- please, mi en canta... por favor... estar seguro g-' 

_Silence._

On the ground, no heavy breathing, no screaming, no squeaky high pitch voice, nothing.

Just silence.

Dream has nothing, no emotion, no grief, no guilt, nothing has hit him personally.

_Nothing._

His closest friend, is dead.

**Author's Note:**

> If i find any of you who have read this sent this ton any the cc's associated in this, by dono's dms or anything, this story will be deleted as soon as i am notified. Thank you.


End file.
